Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 134
"Dragon Strife, Part 1", known as "The Myth of the Revived Dragon Emperor!! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 22, 2013 and on Hulu on December 1, 2014. Summary prepares to Tribute his monsters, the tablet of legend looming in the background.]] Kite's vision is still blurred as he begins the Duel and draws. As he controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Since he controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, Kite now Special Summons "Overlay Booster" from his hand in Attack Position via its effect. Kite Tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK and chants "Galaxy shining in the darkness....in that ray of hope, my servant dwells! Incarnation of Light, descend to this place!" He Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position. Kite Sets a card and ends his turn. Addressing him by his full name, Mizar compliments Kite, saying he is not lacking a foe, to have already brought out his archenemy - "Photon Dragon" (in the dub, Mizar calls Kite a worthy adversary, but says there is too much at stake here and decides to end him). Mizar draws and tells Kite his card has come. He activates "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One", explaining that it will let him Special Summon his "Over-Hundred Number" from his Graveyard or Extra Deck. Kite exclaims "what!?" ("Here it comes!" in the dub), while Mizar orders "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to manifest, Special Summoning it in Attack Position. Kite mutters "Tachyon Dragon" ("impressive" in the dub), but Mizar yells that he isn't done yet. "The Seventh One" will also let him Rank-Up "Tachyon Dragon" immediately, infusing it with Chaos. Declaring a Chaos Xyz Evolution, Mizar chants "The particles that dwell inside my soul! Surge through time and become the power that exceeds even light!". He Special Summons "Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" in Attack Position. kicks Lillybot across the room (this scene is cut from the dub).]] At Yuma's house, Kari sits in front of her computer screens, sighing. Lilly flutters about the room with a broom, commenting how messy the place is. Frustrated, Kari says she's unable to connect to any site at all, the entire system seems to be down. She wonders what's happened to Yuma. At the same time, Lily repeats "cleaning, cleaning" over and over again before tripping over a wire. Kari leaps to her feet and tells the robot to be quiet, kicking her across the room. Lily's reaction is to simply say "cleaning" again and shut down (this scene is cut from the dub, although in the next scene, Lily is lying on the floor, implying that Kari kicked her off-screen). s of "Time Tyrant".]] As "Neo Tachyon" looms over him, Kite thinks that what its effect is doesn't matter (in the dub, Kite thinks that "Neo Tachyon" is every Duelist's worst nightmare) - his face-down "Galaxy Shockwave" will give his own "Galaxy-Eyes" an additional 1500 ATK. Mizar activates the effect now - by detaching an Overlay Unit, he can negate the effects of all other cards on the field, return all cards besides "Neo Tachyon" itself to the locations they were at during this turn's start and prevent the activation of any other cards he wishes this turn. He declares "Time Tyrant" as rainbow energy engulfs the field. "The Seventh One" returns to his hand as a result and Mizar adds that the effects of Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes" are negated and his Set card cannot be activated. Kite comments that "Neo Tachyon" is the absolute ruler of the field's space-time continuum, then (in the dub, Kite calls the effect a minor setback for him; he will still win the Duel). Mizar orders "Neo Tachyon" to attack "Photon Dragon". Orbital 7 warns Kite, but Kite says he understands (Orbital's line is removed in the dub). Kite activates the effect of the "Galaxy Tyranno" in his hand. He explains that when "Photon Dragon" is attacked, he can treat the "Galaxy Tyranno" in his hand as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon, using the targeted "Photon Dragon" as the third. Mizar is shocked to see a card that can Xyz Summon at this timing, while Kite replies that the effect of "Neo Tachyon" does not extend to his hand (in the dub, Kite says Mizar cannot pull off the strategy he did, while he always thinks twenty steps ahead of his opponent). Kite overlays his three Level 8 monsters and chants "O raging galaxy...reveal that form hidden in your surging light! Descend, my very soul! Grasping the spear of "Photon Dragon", he throws it into the Overlay Network and Xyz Summons "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in Attack Position. Mizar is pleased to see the dragon, while Kite instructs Orbital to broadcast this Duel to Yuma (in the dub, Kite agrees with Mizar's sentiment that their dragons will battle all-out, though he will still come out as the true "Galaxy-Eyes" master; Orbital agrees with Kite in turn). Aboard the Different Dimension Airship, Yuma sobs that he was unable to save any of the Barian Emperors. Tears stream down his face as he reflects that he believed he could become friends with them all - Alito, Girag, Marin and Dumon. He despairs that he could save none of them; he feels useless. , Tori and Astral watch on.]] Tori is also crying, while Astral just looks away. A screen appears before them and Astral tells Yuma to look up - even if he feels like giving up, there are still others searching for a new light. He sees two lights shining on the moon. Astral explains that they are the lights of the two "Galaxy-Eyes". Realizing what's going on, Yuma yells Kite's name. Kite explains that a monster Xyz Summoned with "Galaxy Tyranno" has its effects negated this turn, but it cannot be destroyed by battle either. That means that "Neo Tachyon" and "Neo Photon" have the same ATK. Mizar tells him not to joke - "Neo Photon" cannot even be called an enemy (in the dub, Mizar tells Kite that this is only what his human mind thinks). Mizar orders an attack with "Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of Destruction", while Kite declares "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction". The two beams hit one another, but Mizar activates the "Galaxy Shockwave" in his hand, increasing the ATK of "Neo Tachyon" by 1500, to 6000. The yellow beam of "Neo Tachyon" overtakes the red beam of "Neo Photon" and Mizar adds that it renders "Neo Photon" unaffected by other card effects - meaning it can be destroyed by battle now. The attack hits and Kite is thrown backwards, chunks of the moon's surface flying up as his Life Points fall to 2500. Mizar Sets a card to end his turn. 's original purpose.]] As Kite gets to his feet, his vision blurs. Orbital asks if he's alright. Kite asks what he means and Orbital wonders if Kite remembers - Orbital has been at his side of six years, one hundred and fifty-one days, five hours and thirty minutes. He was originally built as a nanny for Hart, doing everything from changing diapers to serving food. Even though he broke down in service, Kite always repaired him and when he became a Number Hunter he remodeled Orbital instead of throwing him away. Kite asks why he's telling all him this - he already knows (in the dub, Kite still refuses Orbital's offer to help). Orbital responds that he knows both Kite and Hart well - when something strange is going on with either of them, Orbital can tell. He asks if Kite really thought Orbital didn't notice what was going on with Kite's vision (in the dub, Orbital specifies that Kite's pride got in the way of seeing what was truly wrong with him). He knows it's been happening since Kite's Duel with Mr. Heartland, even if he's been trying to hide it. He asks Kite to understand that he will do anything for Kite's sake. Kite says that is obvious - Orbital is programmed to sacrifice himself if he or Hart needed protecting - that is his purpose in life (Kite mentioning this purpose is removed in the dub). Orbital insists he links his systems directly into Kite's brain. Kite asks if he will become his eyes, then. Orbital engages the link and informs him when the synchronization is complete. Code flies across Kite's visor as the link solidifies. Kite tells him not to do anything else unless it is necessary though. Orbital responds that he knows how strong Kite is (in the dub, Orbital takes this response as a "thank you"). With that, Orbital declares the start of his turn, his eye socket protruding from Kite's suit. Kite yells that that was unnecessary and the socket slides back in as Orbital mutters "understood" (a shot of Orbital's eye protruding from the suit, and Kite yelling back at him is cut from the dub). Kite reflects that Mizar played "Galaxy Shockwave" - the same card Kite had face-down (in the dub, Mizar also urges Kite to hurry up and begin his turn, since he is running out of patience). With them both being dragon tamers, he determines that their Spell/Trap Card lineup should be at least roughly similar in premise. With that, he will be needing that legendary dragon after all. Thinking back on the tablet he found, he wonders if he was right - there really is another form of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". For the sake of Trey and Quinton, who sacrificed their lives because of what Kite believed in, along with Yuma and Astral, who the future of everyone is entrusted to, he must fight on (in the dub, Kite instead thinks that the outcome of the Duel will depend on his next move). Raising his fist, he declares that the hope they believe in his here. Every tablet that surrounds them glows with blue energy, which spreads to Kite's Deck. A pink 62 flashes before him as he draws. He activates "Galaxy Rebirth", letting him Special Summon a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster from his Graveyard and equip it with "Galaxy Rebirth". "Photon Dragon" reappears, but its ATK drops to 1500. Mizar asks if Kite has gone mad - with only 1500 ATK, "Photon Dragon" is no proper enemy. Kite reveals that "Galaxy Rebirth" can be treated as an Overlay Unit of the same Level as the equipped monster. Thus, he overlays "Photon Dragon" and "Galaxy Rebirth". A blue sword appears in his hand and he declares that this is his hope. Leaping into the air, he throws the sword and yells that it is truly the last hope. The sword embeds itself in the ground and Kite tells "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" to appear. Mizar is surprised to see a "Number" and asks what's truly going on (in the dub, Mizar exclaims that the existence of another "Galaxy-Eyes" monster is impossible) as the sword glows with more blue energy. Kite chants "O dragons sleeping deep within this place! Cluster thy power together and open the Gate of Truth!" ("All the forces of the universe gather together in this moment of time!" in the dub). Mizar seems perplexed. Kite explains that "Numbers" are reflection of people's desires (in the dub, Kite explains that he trusted his hunch about the truth to the legend). "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" was reborn as a "Number" and gained the power of the Astral World. Mizar's eyes twitch and he asks how it could become a "Number". Kite corrects him by saying this is my "Number" (Kite does not mention the Astral World in the dub; the exchange after is also cut). " prepares to attack.]] "Prime Photon Dragon" roars and Yuma calls it a new "Number" born on the moon. Tori adds that that is what the dragon of light depicted on the monument was (in the dub, Yuma notes that Kite and Mizar are playing for keeps; Tori's line is edited out). Astral informs them that the Duel's winner will gain the key to the Numeron Code. Kite tells Mizar they must settle things - which of them is the greatest dragon tamer? Kite activates the effect of "Prime Photon Dragon" - once per turn, he can increase the Rank of all face-up Xyz Monsters by 1. "Prime Photon Dragon" lets out a bellowing roar; "Neo Tachyon" becomes Rank 10 and "Prime Photon" Rank 9. Mizar asks why he would do this, but Kite orders an attack, prompting Mizar to ask why he would do that too. Kite activates another effect of "Prime Photon" - when it battles, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of every monster on the field times 200. Mizar's eyes widen as its ATK rises to 7800. Kite declares "Eternity Photon Stream". "Prime Photon" roars as it briefly assumes the form of seven blue energy balls before phasing back in. The blue stream destroys "Neo Tachyon" and Mizar's Life Points fall to just 700. Orbital excitedly says that Kite has done it. Looking at the round Earth, he's reminded of Lily, and briefly sees the Earth as Lily's face. He wishes to show her his current "gallant form" as he fights with Kite. " activates.]] Back at Yuma's house, Lily crackles with electricity and reactivates, her eyes becoming hearts. She moves to where Kari is seated and begins typing. Kari asks what she's doing and Lily responds that she felt something. Kari asks what and Lily says it was love. This confuses Kari even more, but Lily says that "he" is fighting and she wants to show Kari how he looks. Kari insists that the system is down, but Lily insists that the power of love is great ("Love conquers all, even in tech support!" in Dub). As she presses the last key, all the screens reactivate. Kari can't believe she's fixed it, but Lily zooms in on Kite and Orbital. Elsewhere in Heartland, Hart rushes into a room with a huge console where Dr. Faker stands and the two are able to watch as well. Mizar rises to his feet and says that though Kite Summoned a new "Number", the Duel is by no means over. He activates his face-down "Tachyon Chaos Hole" and a black hole appears before "Prime Photon Dragon". Mizar explains that when a "Tachyon" monster he controls is destroyed by battle, this card will banish all cards his opponent controls. Kite's Set card is sucked into the black hole first and Mizar laughs, telling "Prime Photon" to be gone. "Prime Photon" is banished, vanishing through the black hole as it collapses in on itself. Kite mutters "Prime Photon...", but Sets a card to end his turn. appears to Mizar as Kite brings out "Number 46: Dragluon".]] Yuma and Tori are concerned, but Astral muses that the next turn will decide the path the Duel will take (in the dub, Astral says they will never get the Numeron Code now that Kite lost his "Number"). Orbital wants to find some other way to help Kite. As he begins his turn, Mizar activates the other effect of "Tachyon Chaos Hole" - by skipping his normal draw, he can Special Summon a "Tachyon Dragon" monster from his Graveyard instead. "Neo Tachyon" is Special Summoned. Yuma mutters, "Tachyon Dragon," while Astral points out that Kite has only 2500 Life Points - if the next attack hits, he'll lose (in the dub, Yuma says there's nothing to do, but hope for the best, while Astral tells him to be more realistic; Kite will lose the Duel). Mizar tells Kite his field has been stripped to mere bones, so this is the end, the winning move. He orders a direct attack, but Kite activates his face-down "Double Dragon Descent" as a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster is attacking when he controls no monsters, he can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck. Jinlon's voice rings out and tells Kite to leave this to him - he has something he must tell that whippersnapper Mizar. Kite responds that he'll trust him as his fist glows with yellow energy. He Special Summons "Number 46: Dragluon" in Attack Position. Mizar recalls that "Number" as Jinlon's voice emanates from the dragon. He muses it's been a long time since he and Mizar met, and adds that he has yet to tell him the truth of what has happened to him. Kite explains that the other effect of "Double Dragon Descent" activates now - the ATK of the monster that was Special Summoned becomes the same as the monster it battles. Kite declares "Emerald Fire Stirke". This time, the yellow blast of "Neo Tachyon" is met by the green blast of "Dragluon". Mizar begins to see visions of his past life. curses Mizar.]] Mizar stands with his dragon. The current Jinlon explains that way back then, people were put under an appalling spell that made them despise dragons. Despite this, Mizar tried to protect him. Jinlon cried tears of gratitude as Mizar threatened to take his own life to save him. Despite this, Mizar was twisted and tainted by a horrible fiend. The present Mizar asks what he means. In the past, Mizar lay with his deceased dragon, arrows riddling them both (the arrows are edited out in the dub). The wandering shaman from the neighboring nation approached him and took the form of Don Thousand. He introduces himself and describes Mizar as a proud warrior who dedicated his soul to dragons - that means his soul would reincarnate in the Astral World. Thousand vows not to let that come to pass - instead, he will be revived as a Barian for the sake of Thousand's own resurrection. He throws a card, which embeds itself in Mizar's chest. Mizar screams as the number 107 flashes. Jinlon continues, explaining that everything was part of Thousand's plan - he cursed Mizar, falsified his memories, and now he is being used. He instructs Mizar to find out which path he should walk by continuing this Duel (in the dub, Jinlon says this Duel is Mizar's last chance to redeem himself). As Kite's attack hits, they both realize they've seen his true memories. A huge explosion wracks the center of the battlefield and both Duelists fly backwards, hitting the ground hard. Mizar reverts to his human form, muttering "it can't be". Orbital tells Kite that his heart rate is rising - he's taken 70% of the damage that he can sustain. Mizar is in disbelief that "Tachyon Dragon" is part of Don Thousand's curse. He claims he won't believe a word of it - he Barian Battlemorphs and roars that "Tachyon Dragon" would never betray him like that (in the dub, Mizar blames human sentience for making him nearly believe Jinlon's story). Kite mutters Mizar's name, but Mizar activates his own copy of "Galaxy Rebirth", Special Summoning "Neo Tachyon", halving its ATK and equipping "Galaxy Rebirth" to it. Kite says that's fine - if he's the true dragon tamer, he must always believe in his dragon. He urges Mizar not to give up his destiny this time (Kite urging Mizar is cut from the dub). Mizar yells that he is the greatest dragon tamer and orders "Neo Tachyon" to attack directly. He claims the attack will definitely hit. Yuma yells Kite's name as Tori, Astral, Kari and Lily watch on and Hart screams "big brother!". Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Mizar vs. Mizar.]] Turn 1: Kite Kite draws. As he controls no monsters, Kite Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" ( 4/2100/0) in Attack Position via its own effect. As he controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, Kite Special Summons "Overlay Booster" ( 5/2000/0) in Attack Position via its own effect. Kite Tributes "Photon Thrasher" and "Overlay Booster" in order to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position via its own effect. Kite Sets "Galaxy Shockwave". " vs. "Neo Tachyon".]] Turn 2: Mizar Mizar draws "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position with its effects negated. Subsequently, Mizar uses the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to Rank-Up "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ( 9/4500/3000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Mizar activates the second effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to detach "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon": 1 → 0 ORU), negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field until the End Phase, negate the effects of all activated cards this turn, and return all cards to the same position they were in at the start of the turn; "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" returns to Mizar's hand. As Mizar activated the second effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", only he can choose which cards on the field can activate their effects this turn. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". As a "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" he controls is being attacked, Kite activates the effect of the "Galaxy Tyranno" in his hand to perform an Xyz Summon using that "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Galaxy Tyranno" while treating the latter as two Overlay Units for the summon. He overlays "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Galaxy Tyranno" in order to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/4500/3000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Galaxy Tyranno", the effects of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" are negated, but it cannot be destroyed by battle. A replay occurs and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Mizar activates "Galaxy Shockwave" to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (a "Galaxy" monster) by 1500 ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon": 4500 → 6000 ATK) as it is battling a monster with the same ATK. "Galaxy Shockwave" also negates the effects of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and renders it unaffected by other card effects.In addition, the written Japanese anime lore of "Galaxy Shockwave" specifies that something must be banished from the Deck to activate it, but what kind of card is unknown and neither player gives any indication. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" then destroys "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (Kite: 4000 → 2500 LP). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Galaxy Shockwave" expires ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon": 6000 → 4500 ATK). Mizar Sets a card. " is Summoned.]] Turn 3: Kite Kite draws. He then activates "Galaxy Rebirth" to revive "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (a "Galaxy" monster) in Attack Position with its ATK halved ( 8/3000 → 1500/2500). Due to the last effect of "Galaxy Rebirth", Kite can treat it as an monster with the same Level as the equipped monster if the equipped monster is used for an Xyz Summon. Kite overlays "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Galaxy Rebirth" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" ( 8/4000/3000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Kite activates the third effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" to increase the Rank of each Xyz Monster on the field by one ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon": 9 → 10, "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon": 8 → 9). "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" attacks "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and the fourth effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" increases its ATK by the combined Ranks of all monsters on the field times 200 ("Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon": 4000 → 7800 ATK). "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" then destroys "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (Mizar: 4000 → 700 LP). As a "Tachyon" monster he controls was destroyed by battle, Mizar activates his face-down "Tachyon Chaos Hole" to banish all cards Kite controls. Kite activates the fifth effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" in response though this isn't known yet. Kite Sets a card. " descends.]] Turn 4: Mizar Instead of conducting his normal draw, Mizar activates the second effect of "Tachyon Chaos Hole" to revive "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ( 9/4500/3000) in Attack Position (as it's a "Tachyon" monster). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks directly. As an opponent's Dragon-Type Xyz Monster is attacking and he controls no monsters, Kite activates his face-down "Double Dragon Descent" to Special Summon "Number 46: Dragluon" ( 8/3000/3000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (as it's a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster). A replay occurs and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks "Dragluon", but the second effect of "Double Dragon Descent" makes the ATK of "Dragluon" the same as "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ("Dragluon": 3000 → 4500 ATK). Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. Mizar activates "Galaxy Rebirth" to revive "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" in Attack Position with its ATK halved ( 9/4500 → 2250/3000). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks directly. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Card in italics debuted here. Notes